Evil Star
Evil Star is the name of two supervillains appearing in DC Comics.1 Contents show Publication historyedit The Guy Pompton version Evil Star debuted in Justice Society of America All Stars #44 and was created by John Broomeand Irwin Hasen. The alien version of Evil Star first appeared in Green Lantern Vol. 2 #37 (June 1965) and was created by Gardner Fox andGil Kane Fictional Character Biographyedit Guy Pomptonedit Guy Pompton, owner of Ace Movie Rental Agency and a crime lord, dons a costumed identity in 1948 to stop a movie studio from completing a film using a script that will expose his criminal activities. He fights the Justice Society of America and is defeated.2 Unknownedit A scientist on the planet Auron dedicates himself to cheating death by drawing power from the stars themselves. He invents the Starband, which makes him immortal, but twists his mind toward evil and prematurely ages his fellow Aorans. The people of Auron want him to destroy the Starband, but having tasted immortality he refuses to give it up. The ensuing battle leaves all of Auron lifeless except for the scientist, now known as Evil Star. Evil Star seeks new worlds to conquer and comes into frequent conflict with the Guardians of the Universe and the Green Lanterns, including Hal Jordan.1 The Guardians later send Evil Star to the Erral Rehab Facility, where they use a brain wave nullifier in an attempt to cure him. This rehabilitation is only partially successful, as the nullifier stimulates his subconscious mind, recreating the Starlings, who bring him the Starband. Evil Star flees toEarth in a confused state, believing the Starlings are persecuting him. He fights with Ferrin Colos, one of the Darkstars, who floods Evil Star's mind with reminders of the lives he has taken, starting with his homeworld. Evil Star's mind shuts down, and he is returned to the Guardians for re-education. Evil Star is freed by Neron, with enhanced Starlings, but returned to captivity by the Darkstars and Guy Gardner.3 Evil Star was mentioned, seemingly in passing, by Sister Sercy of the Blue Lantern Corps as a menace to her homeworld. It is unknown if the Evil Star she refers to is a past version, or a previously unheard of version of the villain.4 Evil Star is also cited as the guiding force behind the Kroloteans abducting William Hand, searching Hand's insides for the blackness that would lead to the Blackest Night.5 Powers and abilitiesedit Evil Star's primary weapon is the Starband. The Starband draws the energy of the stars to prolong Evil Star's lifespan, enable him to fly, survive in space, create force blasts or hard light constructs, and powers the Starlings. Starlings are miniature versions of Evil Star that possess superhuman strength and invulnerability, and are under his complete control. Starlings need direct commands from Evil Star to function, and they become directionless if he is unconscious.1 If Evil Star is kept away from starlight for a prolonged period, his powers fade away. Since starlight is the same as sunlight, the Starband's force blasts and constructs serve to increase Superman's powers. Other versionsedit Evil Star has appeared in some Elseworlds stories: Batman: In Darkest Knightedit In the Elseworlds tale, Batman: In Darkest Knight, a version of Evil Star exists. Harvey Dent was the Gotham District Attorney and was shown to be more supportive of Green Lantern than Commissioner Gordon. Sinestro, after becoming derangedfrom absorbing Joe Chill's mind, scarred Dent's face and empowered him along with Selina Kyle (known as Star Sapphire) and sent them out to kill the Green Lantern, with Dent known as Binary Star. Even though they were defeated, the pair managed to escape back to Sinestro.6 JLA: Another Nailedit In the Elseworlds tale, JLA: Another Nail, the follow-up to JLA: The Nail, Evil-Star makes an appearance.78 In other mediaedit Televisionedit * Evil Star was featured in the Green Lantern episode (of The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure) "Evil is as Evil Does" voiced by Paul Frees. Evil Star in Justice League Unlimited * Evil Star appears in Justice League Unlimited, voiced by George Newbern who was uncredited for the role. Evil Star appears in the episode "The Cat and the Canary", atRoulette's Metabrawl and is reported to be a member of the Secret Society led by Gorilla Grodd. The Flash (inhabiting the body of Lex Luthor) once calls him "Evil-Head Guy" in the episode, "The Great Brain Robbery", and in "Destroyer", the final episode of the series, he is one of the few members of the Secret Society that survives the final Apokoliptian assault on Earth. * Evil Star appears in the Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "Revenge of the Reach!" voiced by J.K. Simmons. Blue Beetle calls up his friend Paco and asks his advice to defeat Evil Star as Blue Beetle is fighting him at the same time. Paco tells Blue Beetle that Evil Star draws his powers from the stars causing Blue Beetle to create a space cloud to block Evil Star's power source. Before the Blue Beetle Scarab can cause Blue Beetle to finish off Evil Star, Batman intervenes. Batman and Blue Beetle then hand Evil Star over to the Green Lantern Corps. Video gamesedit * Evil Star appears in DC Universe Online. Booksedit * Evil Star was the main antagonist in a Justice League novel.[citation needed] His background is similar to the comics, except that he tries to establish himself Monarch of Ulandira (Auron's capital city Ulandir). * Evil Star battles Green Lantern in Beware Our Power! by Scott Sonneborn published by Capstone as part of their DC Super Heroes line of illustrated children's books.9 Category:TV Show Villains Category:DC comics villains Category:Big Bad Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Cartoon villains Category:Living Villains Category:Video Game Villains